


Paper, Scissors, Rock!

by Colifower



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends, Other, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colifower/pseuds/Colifower
Summary: Back in Homeworld, Black Diamond, leader of The Great Diamond Authority, wishes for a White Diamond to lead their first planetary conquest, but everything may change when a purple hat appears...





	1. The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> The diamonds are named after real gems (or at least that was my intention) for distinction.

          

          Everything was dark and then… a single ray of light shined through the exit of the cave. Waluigi didn’t know how he got there or why did he have that massive headache, but instead of complaining, he got up and tried to find something that help him to locate himself.

 

          The cave was incredibly high and its walls were made of some dark and cold material. The only lights in that place were the ones coming from outside. Waluigi tried to find if there was some kind treasure deep inside it, but that cave wasn’t very profound _. ‘Wah is the point of been in a cave if you’re not there to steal some treasure’_ though the man, running his fingers through his hair.

 

          “Wah! Where is my hat!” Waluigi had no idea. After checking the remaining parts of the cave he decided that it must have flew out of that place, so he went outside, to the unknown, to take back what belonged to him.

 

*

 

          All day training in the Diamond Kindergarten, all night in the Cutting Room, Sancy needed a break. In order to become a diamond, you must keep up with the unbelievable pressure of being the best. She will need to grow in strength and size in order to do that, because if she failed… Sancy didn’t want to think about that now. She had plenty of sisters to compete against and Sancy wasn’t sure she will make it.

 

          That afternoon, she didn’t felt like going back to the painful cutting room. She escaped when some zirconias walked by, thankful that she wasn’t big yet so that she could walk into her kindergarten without raising suspicion.

 

          The place was beautiful: rich in minerals of every kind, Sancy could see how the mountain was shaped in the form of all the hundreds of diamonds that emerged eons before her. There could only be four diamonds at the same time, and even if one of them got shattered, no gem could replace it: it was only during times of crisis when the Great Diamond Authority required the creation of a new diamond.

 

          The process was simple: you just needed to leave enough carbon in the Diamond Kindergarten’s walls and wait for a short time. Then, you will have a small group of diamonds ready to endure the painful and long process of becoming a monarch.

 

          Each diamond was made to overcome a specific problem: when Homeworld needed to destroy a revolution, they created many yellow diamonds until it was just Allnatt left; then, Homeworld needed to develop their technology, so Hope got her chance as the Blue Diamond; when Homeworld needed a leader, they created… _‘Was she even created and chosen between hundreds of other black diamonds? Did she have a name, like the rest of us, before ascending to the throne?’_ thought Sancy.

         

          All the circumstances that surrounded Black Diamond’s past were a mystery. She was the ruler of Homeworld and she needed a White Diamond to help with her plans of colonization. Wasn’t that exciting? The gems race was going to explore the cosmos! But being there surrounded by millions of holes remind Sancy that she wasn’t going to make it, she would die before the time of exploring the cosmos came.

 

          She kept on walking through the corridor and then, she stopped. She saw something hidden between two rocks and lit herself up so she could had a better look “A purple helmet?” she muttered “What is this doing here? Isn’t it a jasper’s weapon? What is a jasper doing in the Diamond Kindergarten?” She sighted and put it on. Sancy could see her reflection in the back of a diamond cave. It looked good on her! ‘ _Maybe this is what I need to win, an extra weapon to kill all the competition’_ the young diamond thought ‘ _I’ll keep it. Just in case.’_

 

          Now she was walking back home, the only sound she could hear was the one her heels were making until…

 

          “THIS WAAAAAHSN’T A GOOD IDEAAAA…”


	2. The Hat Thief

 

          Waluigi was getting tired of waking up in dark and mysterious places. _‘At least this time is different, wah. At least Luigi is not here’,_ he thought. He got up and realized that somebody had tied him with some kind of handcuffs… or at least tried to. He got rid of the handcuffs by simply folding his paper arm. Then, Waluigi realized that he wasn’t alone.

 

          “Unbelievable. How can that be possible? State your name and kindergarten, Jasper” said the white and bright lady that was holding a spear very close to him.

 

          “Wah are the Jaspers, give them to me!” exclamated Waluigi, with desire written all over his face. “I promise I’ll give them back… another time”.

 

          “Answer my questions, two-dimensional creature”.

 

          “Two-dimentional wah?” said the man. The diamond just moved her spear closer to him. “OK, ok my name is Waluigi and I went to Toad Town Public Kindergarten”.

 

          “Toad Town Public Kindergarten, **_my Diamond_** _”._

_“_ I don’t think that is the name, no”.

 

          “Are you for real, Jasp... _Waluigo_? _**My Diamond**_. The royal treatment for me, a Diamond.”

 

          “It’s **Waluigi** , and I’m not your diamond, wah. Give me back my hat!”

 

          Sancy put down the spear. She didn’t think that somebody as stupid as this creature could possibly harm her in any way. Although she couldn’t believe what she was seen: this _Waluigi_ being had no depth at all! _‘I must inform The Authority about my discovery as soon as possible’._

 

          “Well, Waluigi. You are coming with me. The Great Diamond Authority will start a further investigation on what remains of Black Diamond’s hole and, obviously, your type of gem. I’m sure that I haven’t heard of it before. And no, I’m not giving you my new hat.”

 

          Both of them started walking back to the Cutting Room in silence. Waluigi couldn’t stop thinking about the events of that evening: first, the handcuff incident; then he meets a three-dimensional white girl who claimed to be _a diamond_ and whose skin was oddly bright, like a fluorescent kitchen light but woman-shaped and now, she’s taking him to some kind of room that involved knives. _‘Yeah, it has been a weird day’ he thought to himself._

          At any moment, Sancy forced Waluigi walk. _‘Good, at least he is easy to control’_ she thought, but never put her spear away. She was deep in her thoughts when another Diamond made her appearance.

 

          “Let me see what you have there, Sancy” said the woman. She looked exactly the same as the first lady but maybe a little bit bigger and stronger and without any doubt, way nicer. Waluigi didn’t like her a bit. “It’s a weird gem, should I help you to bring it to Blue and Yellow Diamond?”

 

          “Back off, Kazanjian” said Sancy, pointing her spear at her. “Your assistance is not required”.

 

          “But it seems so much fun, doing something that doesn’t mean fighting for once. Oh! I didn’t see your hat, looks beautiful on you <3”.

 

          Sancy knew that she didn’t have a chance against her. Kazanjian was way more powerful than any other White Diamond at the Kindergarten. Even though she didn’t want to harm anybody, she had managed to kill two other Diamonds in what she called _accidents_.

 

          The moment that Sancy charged against her with her spear, she knew that she was dead. Kazajian took her nunchakus form the gem in her right forearm and the fight begun. Sancy was sooo dead.

 

          The only thing that Sancy didn’t think about was the paper thin man named Waluigi.

 

          Waluigi was bad, Waluigi was mean and didn’t like that she forced him to walk to her place, but he stared in awe as the two woman brawled to death. Sancy, the woman that had his hat, fought with such passion, such rage… something inside of him told him that it was now or never, so Waluigi joined the fight. He didn’t have to do much, he only punched Kazajian lightly and she stopped.

 

          “I…, I’m…” said Kazanjian, while looking at her now brown-ish hands.

 

          “Not white anymore” finished Sancy.

 

          “That’s not possible, that’s…” she couldn’t finish the sentence because Sancy hit her with her spear and stroke her: she vanished with a poof. Sancy held the brown gem in her hands and looked at her defeated enemy. _'_ _He corrupted her. He only needed a light touch and she is not white anymore’._

          “Well, I think I own you something, Waluigi-creature. Whatever you are, you do not come from this world and therefore, you’re not a gem”.

 

          “I’m sure I’m handsome as any treasure, your Diamond” said the man, stroking his moustache. He noticed that Sancy had grown since the other woman had transformed herself into a brown diamond.

 

          “It’s my Diamond, you idiot”

 

          “That’s what I said, the Diamond is yours. And for your information, I’m not planning to steal it.” Waluigi meant it, even if he couldn’t take his eyes form the low-quality diamond.

 

          Sancy took a breath. “What I’m trying to say…” she started. “I can’t believe I’m going to say it… We could both benefit from this” she said, offering the purple hat to Waluigi. Sancy saw him as he slowly took it from her (now big) hand and put it on. After that, they shacked hands.

 

          She had a new ally.


	3. The Plan

 

          Since Sancy and Waluigi had poofed the Brown Diamond, she spent the next couple of hours looking for a place for Waluigi to stay, since apparently these kind of creatures needed to shut down for a couple of hours every day. Waluigi, obviously, needed a quiet place to do so, away from the main population area, where he could rest without being discovered. He ended up living in an abandoned kindergarten for rubies in the outskirts of the city.

 

          He spent a few days decorating his new home: he made a hammock out of an old piece of cloth and a rope and a wardrobe (although it was empty; he didn’t know how to sow so he couldn’t make any new clothes). Waluigi kept a small mirror on a solitary wall close to the entrance and main source of light of his new home. It was a present form Sancy, a gift made out of a quartz that she had to shatter because of her insubordination. _‘Aww, she’s so charming!’_ he thought every time he looked at its direction.

 

          While Waluigi spent the day redecorating his room, Sancy was training in the Diamond Kindergarten. She wasn’t one of the beast, but with the renewed strength that having Waluigi on her side gave her, Sancy was starting to believe that becoming The White Diamond was something more than a possibility. She just had to come up with a plan.

 

          She arrived to Waluigi’s place in the very first hours of the night. Her friend was hitting some kind of spherical rock against one wall with another rectangular rock, as if it was some kind of sport. She thought that it was funny, because every time he turned around, she couldn’t see his back: Waluigi had no depth.

 

          “What a bizarre game you’re playing!” Sancy said. Waluigi hadn’t heard her coming and that scared him. The spherical object bounced back from the wall towards his head.

 

          “Wah! Ouch! That hurt, hat thief!” said the man. “Since I don’t have my tennis racket, or a tennis ball, or a tennis court, or somebody to play against, I decided to practice Tamburello. It’s the closest substitute. I need to keep in shape.”

 

          “I understand Waluigi, you don’t have your weapon, so you must keep practicing with something similar to gain strength to shatter anybody that comes in your way” said the Diamond while walking around the place, investigating the strange objects that the 2D-shaped man had made (or at least tried to). “One day, you should show me this technique. However, we need to focus in other things today.”

 

          “As you know, I am a Diamond, one of the leaders of my species… or at least that’s what I have to become. The Great Black Diamond, our supreme leader, had decided that it’s time for us to explore the space. She decided that our people need a specialized official in charge of the project, because we will be face to face with the unknown.” The woman started walking in circles, with a small smile of satisfaction in her lips. “You know what I’m talking about: Discovery! Conquest! Isn’t it wonderful?”

 

          “Wah!” Waluigi shouted that plan of hers was starting to look really exciting. “Sounds like fun! What do you want me to do?”

 

          “All the current White Diamonds are competing against each other in a specific training room. Most of the times we fight to death, until one of the opponents gets shattered, but you also get shattered if you don’t reach the standard”.

 

          “Wich is…?”

 

          “Wich is being a _White_ Diamond”

 

          “Oh, I see what you did there.”

 

          “So, what I’m saying is: I train in the Cutting Room as per usual so that nobody suspects of me, I push one Diamond to leave the cave to get some fresh air and then you touch them, the Diamond gets poofed by either one of us and everybody is happy”

 

          “I am not happy, what do I get from all of this” said Waluigi, starting to suspect form the woman. She might be trying to make him her personal slave. _‘That wahn’t happen’._

“You said that in your world gems are precious goods. You can get all the pieces of the gems that you destroy; you’ll be rich and I’ll get rid of some corpses”.


	4. Lag

 

          “This was the last one” said Waluigi after punching the now green Diamond that was laying on the floor. Then he picked up the remaining pieces and put them inside his left pocket.

          “I still have no idea of how you do that” said the diamond. “That spacial thing. Is it even possible in our universe?”

          “Wah! I already told you that you’re the one with weird depth”

          “I’m talking about your pockets, you halfwit. How do you do it? If i knew, I would already be White Diamond. It has to have some military application, for sure.”

          “I don’t know. I always do it. Everybody does it. It’s just putting something in your pocket.”

          “Must be similar to what we do to keep weapons inside our gems. But how...”

          “Let’s think about something else, Sancy. If you keep asking this kind of questions to me, you will melt my brain”

 

          “Ok, ok” said the woman, raising her thin but strong arms as a sign of defeat. From that angle, Sancy could see her reflection in a metal-like wall. She recognized that she had gained some strength since the last time she saw her figure, inside Waluigi’s cave. _‘I’m getting closer and closer to the objective…’_ she thought, ’The s _tronger my arms would get, the easier choking enemies would be’_

          She was still daydreaming about what she would do as White Diamond (all that fragments of gems scattered all over the floor of her new build palace...) when Waluigi started to fail.

 

          Sancy didn’t notice at first, but when she looked at her friend, she found a lagging Waluigi. Yeah, it would be difficult to explain. The upper part of his body was as good as always and so was the bottom one, but his stomach had turned into a weird and angled blur of purple and blue. He didn’t seem to notice but his speech was also starting to become something similar to Skrillex’s music.

 

          The moment she noticed, she run next to her ally to see what was happening to him, but she couldn’t believe what she was seen. She just got blocked and kind of scared. Was he dead? Did she just loose her ticket to success? She was panicking inside.

 

          After a few minutes, Waluigi’s body went back to normal and so did his voice. He didn’t really felt what just happened, but seen Sancy worried, made him worry too.

 

          “Wah did just happened?” said the man.

 

          “I don’t know.”

 

          “Was it that bad?”

 

          “I thought that you just died, that I would need to kill all those stupid gems on my own”

 

          “I guess that won’t happen, papa needs some gems”

 

          “I… I need some answers, I know of somebody that may know what just happened to you.” She exhalated deeply. “I’ll be away for some time, please stay away from any way of danger, practice some battle skills, just… be safe.”

 

          Next thing she knew, she was heading towards the desert.


	5. The Ruby and the pond

 

          Sancy had been walking for what it felt like weeks. The sun made her dizzy during the day and the beast of the night kept her on a permanent state of alert. _‘Glowing in the dark is not as useful as it used to be’_ she was thinking. She was used to long-term endurance missions because of her training, but this situation was getting boring.

 

_‘I can’t walk forever in this barren sand. Well, actually, I can, but I don’t want to. It is an enormous waste of time.’_

 

          Two days later, she found somebody.

 

          “Oh, hi, I didn’t see you ha-ha” said the gem. “What is a gem like you doing here. I don’t even know what type of gem you are!”

 

          “I am a White Diamond, and soon, I’ll be The white diamond. What kind of ruby doesn’t recognise royalty when she sees it? Although you look very decoloured to be a ruby.”

 

          “Ruby, what a weird name ha-ha.”

 

          “I swear, I will kill you if you don’t start paying some respect!” Sancy shouted. But then she remembered that she should remain calm no matter the circumstances, she needed to be the best of all the officials in the gem army to reach her goal. She took a deep breath and then she spoke again: “I’m looking for the fountain. The pond of the past that turns into the river of the future. I need some urgent and oddly specific advice.”

 

          “Oh, I know about a pond” said the other gem, making Sancy jump in surprise.

 

          “Show me, stupid. WHERE IT IS??”

 

          “It’s a little far away from here, in the opposite direction in which you were coming. Maybe a week or so, hahaha. I can show you where. You just need to follow me, best friend.”

 

          “I am not your friend.”

 

          “Of course not! You are my Best Friend! And we are going to be Best Friends Forever…”

 

*

 

          After a few days walking, Sancy stopped minding the little gem that wouldn’t shut her mouth up. Is not that she wasn’t being bothered by her, because it still did. It was more of a ‘I don’t like you but I need something from you’ sort of situation, so every time that her partner started speaking, the Diamond would zoom out and let the other speek.

 

          The time passed and, eventually, they reached the fountain and it was indeed, really close to the city. Sancy kind of felt bad for herself because of the time wasted in her trip. She could have been doing much nicer things, like killing some Diamonds, or… no, she loved killing Diamonds as long as that Diamond was not herself. She always thought that her life choices were perfect and she never regretted one tiny bit of them.

 

          In the sand, it stood a temple. It looked old and abandoned. They went inside. Sancy looked at the walls and saw different paintings of what surely had been colourful paintings but now remained in a monotone brownish. Those gems looked peaceful, building a society together: Sancy saw the story of those people through the paintings, how they were born, how their relationships were… they didn’t seem to have any specific leader, it changed over time and they status was not assigned at birth. All of it seemed to change with the arrival of a big gem… Sancy took her spear out and destroyed the whole wall. She had plans for the future and didn’t quite like the thought of some random gem going to that place and _get ideas_.

 

          “Hurry up, you are gonna miss it!” said her companion.

 

          Sancy rushed to get where her guide stood.

 

          “Yay! Sunsets in this place are very beautiful.”

 

          The Diamond couldn’t stand her anymore and grabbed the other gem by the neck (she didn’t know what for, though, because gems do not breathe)

 

          “I came here for the fountain, WHERE IS IT?”

 

          “You’re standing right in the middle of it.”

 

          “What?” said Sancy, before realizing that the whole patio in where they were, was in fact a giant dried fountain.

 

          “But, how I am supposed to know what is happening to Waluigi now?” said the Diamond.

 

          “Ah! You should get back to his world through the portal” said the gem

 

          “What did you just said?” Sancy was quite scary in normal situations, but right now, the poor little gem was receiving the whole impact of her death stare.

 

          “I said that you could both go to the mushroom kingdom through the portal” said the other, very slowly.

 

          “How did you know about this, because I did not give you this information. Are you a spy?”

 

          “I am not a spy, I can just see further than what it is limited in the present”.

 

          “So… like a Sapphire? You can predict the future? Are you the fountain? Is that legend is supposed to be a riddle or something?”

 

          “I can’t see the future, but I can see the past”

 

          “All of it?”

 

          “Yes, best friend”

 

          “Please tell me, new best friend.”

 

          Padparadscha smiled and started her tale.


	6. A trip back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another update. It's a little big longer since I haven't written a single word since...december? Anyways, I think I will be able to finish the story before the end of the month since I will shortly be free from uni :)

* * *

 

          Padparadscha had already told Sancy about an 80% of her life by the point it got interesting. ‘ _A talk of about 3h and everything can be summarized in three sentences’_ thought the Diamond ‘I have past vision. Waluigi got through an interdimensional hole. Dimentio, a space harlequin knows how to get him back.’

 

          “Dimentio lives in outer space, so we need to get some helmets. No, better: matching helmets! For me and my best friend.” Sancy facepalmed. She decided that she couldn’t bother to tell her companion that gems didn’t need a helmet to operate in space. That would take a lot of her energy. Instead, she stopped for a moment to watch how the sunset reflected in the highest towers of Homeworld. Orange was the only colour that Sancy could see and she had to admit that it was a beautiful view.

 

          “We should be going” She said lazily, getting up. “I do not think Waluigi has much time left”.

 

          They walked all the way back to the cave where they found Waluigi shaping some gold foil into coins.

          “I am back” said Sancy. “I brought an ally”

          “Wah-nderful”

          “Hello, Waluigi. My name is…”

          “Yeah, do not give her any opportunity to start a conversation, she will not keep her mouth closed” said Sancy, looking to the suspicious procedure that was happening between Waluigi’s hands.

          “We eat coins”

          “What do you…”

          “People from the Mushroom Kingdom eat coin-shaped metal to gain short-term strength” said Padparadscha, interrupting Sancy. “Gems don’t need that haha”

“Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupppppp!!!!!!!” shouted the Diamond. She breathed in sharply and then out. “We are looking for a space harlequin named Dimentio. He knows how to fix you. Do you need any kind of air-provider equipment for the journey?”

          “Wah”

          “Is that a yes or a no, Waluigi?”

          “A game? Yay! I go first. I’m gonna go with rainbows.”

          “Wah?! I said no. I stole this nice suit last week.” Said Waluigi, while pulling out a complete spacesuit out of his little pocket. Sancy’s headache was so big at this point that she thought it was about to grow a conscience.

          “Beautiful, then. We need to get a small ship. I cannot run away from my duties as a Diamond, it would be seen as a sign of weakness, so we will need to steal one. Isn’t it exciting?”

 

*

 

          The hangar was far away from Waluigi’s improvised house, so they had to use the public transport. And by public transport Sancy understood White Diamond’s ( _‘MY’)_ palanquin. Once in the entrance of the diamond’s residency Sancy only had to shout ‘I request my palanquin now. The longer my wait, the longer your suffering’ to the diamond’s service to get access to it. Even if she wasn’t the only White Diamond, none of their servants would risk it. Sancy also hoped to show initiative to her caretakers and turn her momentary absence into some positive points towards the competition.

 

          Once she was about to get in, just one feet on the step, another diamond saw her.

          “Sancy’s got a palanquin? Where is MY palanquin, you inferior creatures?”

          “This is not Sancy’s palanquin, my dear. This is White Diamond’s palanquin” said the first, giving her a sufficient look before getting in the transport mean. “And by your looks, Panther I can assure you that this is toy is not yours.”

          In a swift move, Panther grabbed her bow and arrows from gem in her left leg. She was going to shoot Sancy before she got in completely. She knew she was good. She knew she was fast. But so was her opponent.

          Before Panther even registered it, Sancy’s spear was nailed to the gem on her leg. Once her opponent was poofed, Sancy went to get back her weapon.

          “There can only be one” stated, before shattering the pink diamond with the heel of her shoe.

 

*

 

          Once they were inside the palanquin and kind of far away from their starting place, Sancy took Waluigi and Padparadscha from out of her pocket.

          “These things are so useful. I am in debt with you Waluigi.”

          “Wah, you own me nothing” said Waluigi, climbing on a little bureau they had inside the palanquin. It was getting difficult to talk to Sancy, since she grew every time she battled one of the other diamonds. She hadn’t notice until that very moment. She sat on the floor and let Padparadscha get on a chair. They remained silent for the rest of the journey.

 

          “We have arrived, my diamond” said a pompous pearl from the ouside of the palanquin. She had requested that her pearl will remain outside of the vehicle. Sancy put them back on her pocket and went outside.

         

          “The interplanetary hangar, a bizarre place to go for a walk, but nevertheless great, my diamond.”

          “Are you questioning my choices, pearl?”

          “No, my diamond. It wasn’t my intention to…”

          “Enough. Stay inside. I don not wish to be interrupted by a stupid pearl”

          “Yes, my diamond. Of course, my diamond.”

 

          Once the pearl got inside of the vehicle, Sancy stole her appearance. _‘Disgusting’,_ she though, but she also knew it was necessary. A quick look to the ships displayed and quickly found one matching her needs.

 

          “Hehe, you do you want to go to outer space or do you want to find dimentio?” Sancy turned on her back. There was a floating harlequin figure beside her.

 

          “Are you him?” she asked

          “Yes. I am Dimentio, master of dimentions!”

          “Will you get him back?”

          “Sancy, Sancy. You are asking for a big favour when I don't own you a single thing. What are you willing to give me in exchange of it?”

          “We have gold. Your people need it to function, right?”

          “It is not gold what I want”

          “Then why asking when you already know the answer?”

          “Because it doesn’t have the same effect, you fool!” shouted the wizard. “Anyway, I want your friend’s past vision.”Sancy thought for a moment. It was a difficult choice since both of the abilities were very valuable. Then she remembered that the only thing avoiding her killing Padparadscha was her special power.

          “Done.”

          “They need to get our of your pocket.”

          Sancy did as he told her.

         

          “Woah, the space clown!” said Padparadscha.

          “Wah, very clowny indeed”

          “I’m not a clown, I’m a dimensional wizard”

          “Dimentio, look. We do not care. Get us over there now or there will be no deal”

          “Your wish is my command, my diamond”

          And with a snap they crossed over.


	7. Back to the dessert

 

          The next thing Sancy knew, was that she was falling. And by the screams she heard behind her so was the rest of her “team”. Sancy’s pride knew better: she thought she was smart and logical so she didn’t shout because it wouldn’t make any difference. Even if shouting was the only thing her body told her that she needed. She was a fool indeed.

 

          Sancy landed abruptly on the sandy surface. She left a loud growl and looked up to try to see where the rest of them was going to land on. First was Waluigi and then Padparadscha so she run towards Waluigi’s landing place.

          “I’m fine” said Waluigi before Sancy could say a word

          “You look… very small”

          “That’s what coins are for” said the purple one while reaching for his pocket. He took one of the golden coins that the diamond had seen him make before and he then ate it. He instantly grew back to his normal size.

          “See. I’m perfectly fine”

          Sancy opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on but then decided that any answer she could get from Waluigi would explain nothing, so she remained silent.

          “Is the gem alright?” said Waluigi, arching an eyebrow.

          “I have no idea”

          Then, they decided to find her. It took them quite a lot of time since Padparadscha got poofed by the landing and her gem wasn’t easy to differentiate from the dessert’s orography.

 

          “She will be useless from now on” said Sancy with her arms crossed “She’ll need to rest in order to regain her corporeal form”.

          “Wah, sounds like complicated science”

          “Well, you are not wrong. The light...”

          “I don’t like complicated science” said Waluigi before Sancy could say any more words. Although most of the times it came out useful, after the rough landing it was too much to ask to Waluigi to put up with Sancy’s know-it-all attitude.

          “I can see a building from here” said the diamond. “We should get there before midnight”

          “Wah? I can’t stay in the desert during the night, I’ll freeze to death!” screamed the purple man. Sancy then stopped to think for a while.

          “Then hold on to me”

 

          Waluigi wasn’t sure about it but he had to trust Sancy. He took the remains of Padparadscha into his pocket and hopped to the diamond’s embrace. Sancy hold him close to her chest, run to get some impulse and then took several long jumps until they got to the building, which happened to be a luxurious four-towered castle.

 

          It was easy for them to get inside and once they were there, they tried to find an empty room for Waluigi to rest. He told his partner that the best bedrooms were usually on the upper floors, so they decided to look for it at the top of one of the towers. They couldn’t find any bedroom but instead they discovered a quiet storage room with some mattresses, a better option if you are trying to pass unnoticed.

         

          Waluigi fell asleep quickly and Sancy decided to investigate the room to kill the time. She hadn’t got time to process the dimensional change that they had experienced so Sancy didn’t even thought about it, until she saw the two-dimensional piles of apparently useless items that covered from the bottom to the top of the room. The diamond stared in awe.

 

          Then, she stopped for a while to watch her reflection in an old, half-covered mirror. She was still herself, her three-dimensional self.

 

          “You don’t look like you are from around here” said somebody. Sancy could see a tiny and colourful animal in a metalic cage reflected on the mirror.

          “I’m Tippi, nice to meet you. It’s weird to see 3D here.”

          “I am… White Diamond” said Sancy, suspicious about the whole situation.

 

          “Nice to meet you, White Diamond. Could you free me from this cage? I’m sure I’ll be a useful member of your party.”

         

          Sancy doubted. She took the cage between her arms and after faking a doubted expression, the diamond saved the cage inside her gem. She had the feeling that this animal would be useful for later.


End file.
